


Bad Wolf

by Llama1412



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: The Doctor assumed that she hadn't known what she was doing when she brought Jack back forever.
Kudos: 6





	Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal and whofic.com in 2011. Posted unedited.

The Doctor assumed that she hadn't know what she was doing. But even he, with his Time Lord mind, couldn't understand. She was the Bad Wolf, the creator and destroyer of everything, including herself. She was everything and nothing and beyond the comprehension of any being. She simply _was_.

And she didn't make mistakes. Never. Certainly not in an act of love.

Her human had wanted Jack back. It would have been so easy just to breathe life back into him. But then what? There were so many timelines, so many possibilities, but all of them led to the same thing: death. Death and pain and grief and her human was so, so sad.

That couldn't be allowed, not this time. Life was brief, fleeting, even to a Time Lord. But not to her. She had the power to make it mean something else altogether. And Jack... he would be the one she chose.

The Doctor thought that she hadn't known what she was doing when she brought Jack back forever, but she could see timelines beyond even his sight. And she knew that the only way things could go right would be to supply the universe with a focal point, an unmoving body everywhen and everywhere.

She knew the consequences of her decision. Jack would suffer in a way Rose had never intended. And yes, she regretted that. But pain was a part of life and in the grand scheme of things, emotions sometimes had to take a back seat.

Because Jack would go through hell and back time and time again, but at the end of it all, at the farthest reaches of even her own sights, it would be Jack that changed the meaning of life and birthed it anew.


End file.
